


Party Crasher

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: I am taking part in a challenge on Tumblr to write a fic around a Halloween movie, and my choice was The Rocky Horror Picture Show





	Party Crasher

Waking up you felt the coldness of autumn, biting at your flesh peeking out of the covers, making a little whimpering sounds you tucked yourself back under the warm covers and went back to sleep only for a little while, feeling your body waking up, you slowly opened your eyes and looked to the clock on the bedside table, 8am on the 1st of October, pushing yourself up and smiled it was October first and soon it would be Halloween, your favourite holiday of the whole year, pulling the covers back you made your way to the wardrobe and decided it was a jeans and baggy jumper day, picking blue jeans, and a dark orange jumper you got dressed and heading to your kitchen for coffee and breakfast, placing two slices of bread in the toaster you filled the kettle up and turned it on while you collected a mug and placed the coffee in the mug, checking all your social media while waiting on things cooking and boiling. 

All over social media you saw that Legolas was throwing another Halloween party this year and invitations would be sent out to a lucky few, you had met Legolas at college when you both signed up for the nature course, you had become best friends had been over to his house many times, opening your message app you sent him a quick message. 

_“Hey Leggy, you’re all over social people are ranting about your party, how’s the planning going for it?” _

_“I’m up to my neck in decorations, and could use your help, fancy coming over?”_ Legolas sent you a message back within 10 minutes.

_“Sure, I’ll be there in 20”_ you sent back, finishing your coffee, you put the dishes in the sink and pulled your boots and coat on, leaving your apartment you walked towards the mansion at the end of the road noticing how the trees started to change the colours of their leafs, as some had already fallen to the ground making the rustling sounds as you walked over and round them. 

Getting to the gate you rang the bell, and waited, hearing the buzzing sound told you that Legolas had opened it so you could enter, pushing the gate open you stepped onto the grounds and closed it behind you walking up the path towards the door, you were looking around and saw the fake cobwebs being stuck on the trees by some of the staff, making you smile at the dedication for the Halloween party, you didn’t think you would ever meet anyone who loved Halloween as much as you. 

Taking the front steps two at a time you got to the top as the door opened _“Right Leggy what can I do to hel…. Oh, Thranduil.. Sir, I was expecting Legolas”_ you said as you saw Thranduil standing there holding the door. 

_“He’s still at the shop getting the other stuff, he’ll be home soon if you want to wait in the living room for him”_ Thranduil said as he closed the door.

Turning to look at the living room you nodded _“Yeah sure… Thank you”_ you said as you walked towards the living room feeling Thranduil’s eyes on you. 

….

Sitting on the large sofa you heard the door go and stood, looking around the door and saw Legolas holding a lot of bags, holding back your giggles you made your way over to him _“Let me help”_ you said as you saw him turn with a smile on his face, collecting some of the bags from him you smiled back _“Where to?”_

_“The kitchen”_ Legolas said with a smile and you nodded your head and followed him, _“Oh your invitation for the party hasn’t been sent out yet, I get it for you once we’re done”_ Legolas added, making you smile from ear to ear. 

Every day after work you would meet up with Legolas and head to his in order to help with getting things organised for the party and you and Legolas decided you had to do matching outfits, _“we could be Magenta and Rif Raff from the rocky horror picture show”_ you said with a squeal making Legolas laugh but he didn’t say no to the idea.

….

_*Night of the Halloween party*_

Standing at the bottom of the stairs your eyes roamed around the party, it was full of happy faces, and everyone dressed in scary and sexy themed customs drinks were flowing and everyone was in good moods, as you searched the room your eyes landed on Legolas and you raised your glass and smiled at him as he did the same to you before turning back to the person he was talking to, taking a sip of your drink you kept looking around and started to play a guessing game in your head, trying to guess who it was behind the custom, you were sure the shy vampire was yours and Legolas’s old nature lecturer and it made you giggle a little. 

Handing your empty glass to one of the waiters that were passing by you picked up another full glass and saw everyone was looking at you, well not you but passed you, lifting your brows in confusion you looked at Legolas and saw the shock and embarrassment in his eyes, out of curiosity you turned and looked up the stairs where you felt you mouth drop as you took a step back, unsure if your eyes were actually telling you the truth. 

Standing at the top of the stairs Thranduil looked at all the people at the Halloween party, and saw shock on their faces, smiling to himself he started to descend the stairs as the clicking of the black heels he was wearing was the only sound in the room, getting to the bottom he turned to you and took the glass from your hand, downing the liquid inside it as a waiter rushed to his side giving him and you another glass, walking from your side he lifted his hand as a signal for the Dj to start playing songs as everyone seemed to shake off the shock from their faces and began to dance to the songs playing.

Still staring at the back of Thranduil you heard Legolas at your side _“What is my father up to?”_ He asked and you could hear the shock in his voice. 

Wetting your lips you downed your drink before speaking _“I don’t know, but he does look good in stockers, suspenders and a corset to be fair”_ you said.

_“Eww, that’s my father (Y/n)!”_ Legolas whined. 

_“Well how was I meant to know he was going to join us dress as Dr Frank n Furter, this is your party Legolas”_ you snapped back. 

_“I need a drink”_ Legolas mumbled, as you felt your face heat up as Thranduil turned looking at you giving you a wink, _“maybe 5”_ Legolas added looking at your red cheeks as your eyes were still glued to his father. Watching Thranduil’s mouth twist into a smile he slowly raised his hand and held a finger up slowly bending it towards himself in an unspoke order for you to walk over to him, and you did so hearing the huff from Legolas as you left him standing there.

Stopping in front of Thranduil you saw he was having fun _“Walk with me?”_ He asked extended his arm, taking it you and him walked outside as you both took in the trees being light from orange and red fairy lights and the cobwebs made it look even more spooky.

_“So how are you enjoying the party (Y/n)?”_ Thranduil asked you as you both stopped. 

_“It’s great but I didn’t know you would be attending this year, you normally don’t according to Legolas”_ you said as Thranduil let out a little laugh. 

_“It’s true I normally don’t, but this year I wanted too, and when I heard you two talking about matching outfits from rocky horror I couldn’t resist in joining in, it’s one of my favourite movies”_ Thranduil explained. 

_“Mine too!”_ you squealed and clapped your hands but stopped when you felt stupid, and quickly dropped your eyes to the floor mumbling _“sorry about that.”_

Taking your one of your hands in his Thranduil used his finger on his other hand to gently lift your chin so your eyes would meet, _“don’t ever be sorry for enjoying something”_ he said to you with a small smile, making you nod _“good, now how about we go embarrass Legolas more be doing the time warp?” _Thranduil asked. 

Laughing you nodded your head _“He will not forgive us for this”_ you said. 

_“I’m betting on it”_ Thranduil laughed back taking ahold of your hand and rushing you back inside asking the Dj to play the song as you both started to dance while everyone else started to join in apart from Legolas who was hiding his face in utter embarrassment. 


End file.
